The present invention relates to certain novel fatty acids and derivatives thereof such as salts, to new surfactant systems comprising one or more of these compounds, and to consumer products such as laundry products, personal care products, pharmaceutical compositions, industrial cleaners, and the like comprising said compounds or surfactant systems.
Fatty acids and soaps have a long history tracing into antiquity. The art was highly advanced at the turn of the last century (See, for example, xe2x80x9cModern Soaps, Candles and Glycerinxe2x80x9d, L. L. Lamborn, Van Nostrand, New York, 1906). Weighty tomes such as xe2x80x9cIndustrial Oil and Fat Productsxe2x80x9d, A. E. Bailey, Interscience, New York, 1951 and xe2x80x9cFatty Acidsxe2x80x9d, Ed. Klare S. Markley, Parts 1-5, Interscience, N.Y., 1960-1968 provide a systematic entry-point to the art. xe2x80x9cFatty Acidsxe2x80x9d, Ed. E. H. Pryde, American Oil Chemists"" Society, 1979, discusses fatty acids including some mention of branched types. Structures, separations and synthesis of fatty acids, including some branched examples, are laid out by F. D. Gunstone in xe2x80x9cAn Introduction to the Chemistry and Biochemistry of Fatty Acids and their Glyceridesxe2x80x9d, Chapman and Hall, London, 1958. Substantial contributions to methods of synthesis of branched fatty acids were made by James Cason; see, for example, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., Vol. 66, (1944), p.46. Certain branched mixed fatty acids with high levels of impurities were known in wartime Germany, and have several disadvantages. See Bailey cited supra at pages 504-506.
Fatty acids, including branched types, can be isolated from naturally occurring materials such as vegetable, animal, fish, bird or insect oils or bacteria and can be isolated from human skin lipids. Likewise they can be made from petrochemical starting-materials.
Naturally occurring complex mixtures of esters which in principle can be hydrolyzed to fatty acid mixtures for example include those disclosed by Juarez et al, Archives of Biochemistry and Biophysics, Vol. 293, pp. 331-341 (1992); by Nicolaides et al in Biomedical Mass Spectrometry, Vol. 4., pp. 337-47 (1977); and by Ratnayake et al in Lipids, Vol. 24, pp 630-637 (1989). See also Nicolaides et al., Lipids, Vol. 6., pp. 901-905 (1971). Though such disclosures typically identify numerous monomethyl or polymethyl branched fatty acid derivatives as being present in natural systems, useful amounts of individual compounds are typically not secured.
Fatty acids and their derivatives, including certain branched types, have an enormous utility to man and have been used in applications ranging from laundry cleaning agents to anticonvulsive drugs, dermal lotions and cosmetics. See, for example, commonly assigned WO 94/12608 published Jun. 9, 1994. Such derivatives can have limitations, for example off-odors; further, it has not always been recognized which structures (e.g., primary or secondary carboxyl) are of greatest utility. Some branched fatty acids, more particularly, have been shown to have unusual properties, such as low melting points relative to equal carbon number linear analogs. In view of the age and extent of the art, improvements are becoming more difficult to achieve and what at first may appear to be small advances may carry great weight.
Commercially described branched fatty acids of varying availability include a few from Exxon, Shell, Henkel, Sasol and others; see the technical publications of these suppliers. Many of such materials contain quaternary carbon atoms. Perhaps the most common branched fatty acid type useful as a surfactant but too costly and limited in availability for high-volume applications and moreover, lacking in formulation flexibility, is isostearic acid; there are also some short-chain types, for example 2-ethylhexanoic acid, but these are relatively unuseful as surface-active agents. In short, there is a severe limitation in flexibility to the formulator when this handful of currently commercial types of branched fatty acid or mixture is relied on.
There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in the field of branched fatty acid compositions. Accordingly, it is an object herein to provide such improvements, particularly novel fatty acids, soaps and derivatives, especially those capable of improving one or more of the following technological systems: surfactants and surfactant systems; cosurfactants; builders; antifoams; emollients and skin feel agents; particularly important is to accomplish improvements useful for the formulator of consumer products such as personal care products and laundry and cleaning products.
As noted, certain branched-chain fatty acids have been known for some time in the art. See, for example, xe2x80x9cFatty Acids (Branched-Chain)xe2x80x9d in Kirk-Othmer""s Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 1st. Edition, (1951), Interscience Publishers, Vol. 6, at pages 262-266, WO9807680, WO9807679 and references cited therein including, for example, several papers by Cason et al.
Known branched-chain fatty acids (for example those recognized by Chemical Abstracts by Registry numbers or those which can be found by manual searching of the older Chemical Abstracts) are nonlimitingly illustrated by: 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- and 9-methyldecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, and 10-methylundecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10- and 11-methyldodecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 8-, 9-, 11- and 12-methyltridecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12- and 13-methyltetradecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 6-, 7-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13- and 14-methylpentadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14-, and 15-methylhexadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14-, 15- and 16-methylheptadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14-, 15-, 16- and 17-methyloctadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 10-, 17- and 18-methylnonadecanoic acid.
In particular with respect to the above compounds, 11-methylpentadecanoic acid, 8-methyloctadecanoic acid and 14-methyloctadecanoic acid have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,456 and commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,340 and 4,076,633 disclose 15-methyloctadecanoic acid.
Also known in the art and identified by Chemical Abstracts through registry numbers or locatable in early Chemical Abstracts are: 2,2-, 2,3-,and 2,4-dimethyldecanoic acid; 2,2-, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,6- and 2,8-dimethylundecanoic acid; 2,2-, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,6-, 2,8- and 2,10-dimethyldodecanoic acid; 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6-, 2,8- and 2,10-dimethyltridecanoic acid; 2,2-, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,6-, 2,8-, and 2,10-dimethyltetradecanoic acid, 2,4-, 2,6-, 2,10-, 2,12- and 2,14-dimethylpentadecanoic acid; 2,2-, 2,4-, 2,6-, 2,10-, 2,12- and 2,14-dimethylhexadecanoic acid; 2,2-, 2,4-, 2,5-, 2,6- and 2,10-dimethylheptadecanoic acid; 2,2-, 2,3-, 2,4- and 2,9-dimethyloctadecanoic acid; and 2,2-dimethylnonadecanoic acid.
Also known in the art and identified by Chemical Abstracts through registry numbers or locatable in early Chemical Abstracts are: 3,3-, 4,4- and 5,9-dimethyldecanoic acid; 3,3-, 3,5-, 3,7-, 3,9-, 4,8-, 9,9- and 10,10-dimethylundecanoic acid; 3,3-, 3,5-, 3,7-, 3,9-, 3,11-, 4,8- and 4,10-dimethyldodecanoic acid; 3,3-, 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,7-, 3,9-, 3,11-, 4,8-, 5,7-, 10,10-, and 12,12-dimethyltridecanoic acid; 3,3-, 3,5-, 3,7-, 3,9-, 3,11-, 4,4-, 4,8-, 5,7-, 5,9-, 6,10-, 7,8-, 6,12-, 6,13-, 8,8-, 9,13- and 10,13-dimethyltetradecanoic acid; 3,3-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,9-, 3,11-, 3,13-, 4,8-, 4,10-, 5,9-, 6,8-, 6,10- and 14,14-dimethylpentadecanoic acid; 3,3-, 3,7-, 4,8-, 4,10-, 4,14-, 5,9-, 6,12-, 7,9-, 8,12-, 8,14-, 11,15- and 15,15-dimethylhexadecanoic acid; 3,3-, 5,9-, 8,10- and 12,16-dimethylheptadecanoic acid; 3,3-, 7,9-, 9,10-, 9,11- and 17,17-dimethyloctadecanoic acid; and 3,3-dimethylnonadecanoic acid. In a few cases, the acids must be extracted from natural mixtures of fatty esters.
As referred to in Kirk Othmer""s article supra, other branched fatty acids known in the literature include: 2,9-dimethyloctadecanoic acid, 14-ethylhexadecanoic acid, 15-ethylheptadecanoic acid, and 12-n-hexyloctadecanoic acid. There are also numerous known examples of branched fatty acids containing quaternary carbon atoms, for example, any of the known 2,2-dimethyl substituted long-chain fatty acids specifically named hereinabove.
The known trimethyl-substituted fatty acids, having chemical abstracts registry numbers, include: 2,5,9-trimethyldecanoic acid; 2,4,5-, 2,4,6- and 2,6,10-trimethylundecanoic acid; 2,4,6-, 2,4,8-, 2,6,10- and 3,7,11-trimethyldodecanoic acid; 4,8,12-, 3,7,9-, 3,5,9-, 2,4,10-, 2,4,8-, 2,4,6-, 2,6,10- and 4,8,12-trimethyltridecanoic acid; 2,4,6-, 2,4,8-, 2,6,10-, 3,6,13-, 3,7,9-, 3,7,11- and 5,9,13-trimethyltetradecanoic acid; 2,4,6-, 2,4,8-, 3,4,7-, 3,5,9-, 3,7,9-, 3,7,11-, 3,9,11-, 3,14,14- and 6,10,14-trimethylpentadecanoic acid; 2,3,4- and 2,4,8-trimethylhexadecanoic acid; 4,8,12-trimethylheptadecanoic acid; 2,4,8-trimethyloctadecanoic acid; and 4,8,12-trimethyloctadecanoic acid.
The known polymethyl-substituted fatty acids include: 2,4,6,8-tetramethylundecanoic acid; 2,4,6,8,10-pentamethyldodecanoic acid; 3,7,9,11- and 3,5,9,11-tetramethyltridecanoic acid; 2,2,4,6,8,10-hexamethyltridecanoic acid; 3,9,11,13-, 3,7,11,13-3,7,9,11-, 2,4,6,10-, 3,5,11,13-, 3,5,9,11-, 2,4,8,10- and 3,3,12,12-tetramethyltetradecanoic acid; 2,6,10,14-tetramethylpentadecanoic acid; 2,6,10,14- and 3,7,11,15-tetramethylhexadecanoic acid; 4,8,12,16-tetramethylheptadecanoic acid; 5,7,13,17-tetramethyloctadecanoic acid; and 2,2,17,17-tetramethyloctadecanoic acid.
Known monoethyl-substituted fatty acids include: 2-, 4- and 6-ethyldecanoic acid; 2-ethylundecanoic acid; 2-, 4-, 6- and 10-ethyldodecanoic acid; 2-ethyltridecanoic acid; 2-, 4- and 6-ethyltetradecanoic acid; 4- and 13-ethylpentadecanoic acid; 2-ethylhexadecanoic acid; 2- and 15-ethylheptadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 9-, 12- and 16-ethyloctadecanoic acid; and 2-ethylnonadecanoic acid.
Known monopropyl-substituted fatty acids include: 2-propyldecanoic acid, 2- and 3-propylundecanoic acid; 2- and 6-propyldodecanoic acid; 2-propyltridecanoic acid; 2- and 3-propyltetradecanoic acid; 2- and 3-propylpentadecanoic acid; 2-, 3- and 4-propylhexadecanoic acid; 2-propylheptadecanoic acid; and 2-propyloctadecanoic acid.
Other known substituted fatty acids include 2-ethyl-6-ethyl, 2,2-diethyl and 2-ethyl-6-methyldecanoic acid; 2-ethyl-6,8-dimethyl, 2-ethyl-4,6-dimethyl and 2-ethyl-6-methylundecanoic acid; 2-ethyl-4,6,10-trimethyl, 2-ethyl-6,10-dimethyl, 2-ethyl-6,8-dimethyl, 2-ethyl-4,6-dimethyl and 2-ethyl-6-methyldodecanoic acid; 2,8-diethyl-12-methyl, 2-ethyl-12-methyl and 2-ethyl-10-methyltridecanoic acid; 2,10-diethyl-6-methyl, 2-ethyl-6,10-dimethyl, 2-ethyl-6,8-dimethyl, and 2-ethyl-4,8-dimethyltetradecanoic acid.
Yet other substituted fatty acids known in the art include: 2,2-diethyl and 6-ethyl-2,4-dimethyldecanoic acid; 4-ethyl-5-methyl and 3-ethyl-3-methylundecanoic acid; 2,2-diethyldodecanoic acid; 3-ethyl-3-methyltridecanoic acid; 3-ethyl-3-methylpentadecanoic acid; 4,6-diethylhexadecanoic acid; 4,6-diethyl and 2-ethyl-2-propyloctadecanoic acid; and 3-ethyl-3-methylnonadecanoic acid.
In referring especially to the early literature, the following terms have been used as synonyms:
decanoic acid: capric acid
undecanoic acid: undecylic acid or hendecanoic acid
dodecanoic acid: lauric acid
tridecanoic acid: tridecoic acid
tetradecanoic acid: myristic acid
pentadecanoic acid: no early synonym
hexadecanoic acid: palmitic acid
heptadecanoic acid: margaric acid
octadecanoic acid: stearic acid
nonadecanoic acid: nonadecoic acid
Additionally, with respect to substitution positions in fatty acids, the following greek letters used in the past are synonymous to the indicated numbered positions of substitution: xcex1=2,xcex2=3,xcex34,xcex4=5,xcex5=6,xcex6=7,xcex7=8,xcex8=9,"igr"=10,xcexa=11,xcex=12,xcexc=13,xcexd=14, "xgr"=15,"ogr"=16,xcfx80=17,xcfx81=18, "sgr"=19.
Thus, for example, the modern term xe2x80x9c2,2-dimethylheptadecanoic acidxe2x80x9d and the older term xcex1,xcex1-dimethylmargaric acidxe2x80x9d are perfectly synonymous.
The present invention encompasses improvements in consumer products, especially laundry detergents and cleaning products, made possible though innovation in fatty acids and their derivatives. Consumer products ranging from personal care products to cosmetics and paper products, into which the materials can be formulated, are encompassed.
More particularly, in one aspect, the invention encompasses a composition of matter comprising the acid, lower alkyl esters, stereoisomers, or salts of at least one branched carboxylic acid selected from the group consisting of:
(a) 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 12-, 13-, 14-, 15-, 16-, 17-, and 18-methylnonadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- and 9-methyldecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9- and 10-methylundecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10- and 11-methyldodecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11- and 12-methyltridecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12, and 13-methyltetradecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13- and 14-methylpentadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14- and 15-methylhexadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14-, 15- and 16-methylheptadecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14-, 15-, 16- and 17-methyloctadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(b) 2,5-, 2,7-, and 2,9-dimethyldecanoic acid; 2,5-, 2,7-, 2,9-, and 2,10-dimethylundecanoic acid; 2,5-, 2,7-, 2,9- and 2,11-dimethyldodecanoic acid; 2,3-, 2,7-, 2,9-, 2,11- and 2,12-dimethyltridecanoic acid; 2,5-, 2,7-, 2,9-, 2,11-, 2,12- and 2,13-dimethyltetradecanoic acid; 2,3-, 2,5-, 2,7-, 2,8-, 2,9-, 2,11-and 2,13-dimethylpentadecanoic acid; 2,3-, 2,5-, 2,7-, 2,8-, 2,9-, 2,11-, 2,13- and 2,15-dimethylhexadecanoic acid; 2,3-, 2,7-, 2,8-, 2,9-, 2,11-, 2,12-, 2,13-, 2,14-, 2,15- and 2,16-dimethylheptadecanoic acid; 2,5-, 2,6-, 2,7-, 2,8-, 2,10-, 2,11-, 2,12-, 2,13-, 2,14-, 2,15-, 2,16- and 2,17-dimethyloctadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(c) 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 4,5-, 4,7-, 4,9-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 7,8-, 7,9- and 8,9-, dimethyldecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,6-, 3,8-, 3,10-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 8,9-, 8,10- and 9,10-, dimethylundecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,6-, 3,8-, 3,10-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,9-, 4,11-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 9,10-, 9,11-, and 10,11-dimethyldodecanoic acid; 3,6-, 3,8-, 3,10-, 3,12-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,9-. 4,11-, 4,12-, 5,6-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 10,11-, 10,12- and 11,12-dimethyltridecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,6-, 3,8-, 3,10-, 3,12-, 3,13-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 5,6-, 5,8-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,11-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 8,13-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 11,12-, 11,13- and 12,13-, dimethyltetradecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,8-, 3,10-, 3,12-, 3,14-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,9-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 4,14-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 5,14-, 6,7-, 6,9-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 6,13-, 6,14-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 7,14-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 8,13-, 8,14-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 9,13-, 9,14-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 10,13-, 10,14-, 11,12-, 11,13-, 11,14-, 12,13-, 12,14- and 13,14-, dimethylpentadecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 3,12-, 3,13-, 3,14-, 3,15-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,9-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 4,15-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 5,14-, 5,15-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 6,13-, 6,14-, 6,15-, 7,8-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 7,14, 7,15-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,13-, 8,15-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 9,13-, 9,14-, 9,15-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 10,13-, 10,14-, 10,15-, 11,12-, 11,13-, 11,14-, 12,13-, 12,14-, 12,15-, 13,14-, 13,15- and 14,15-, dimethylhexadecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 3,12-, 3,13-, 3,14-, 3,15-, 3,16-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 4,14-, 4,15-, 4,16-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 5,14-, 5,15-, 5,16-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 6,13-, 6,14-, 6,15-, 6,16-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 7,14-, 7,15-, 7,16-, 8,9-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 8,13-, 8,14-, 8,15-, 8,16-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 9,13-, 9,14-, 9,15-, 9,16-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 10,13-, 10,14-, 10,15-, 10,16-, 11,12-, 11,13-, 11,14-, 11,15-, 11,16-, 12,13-, 12,14-, 12,15-, 13,14-, 13,15-, 13,16-, 14,15-, 14,16- and 15,16-, dimethylheptadecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 3,12-, 3,13-, 3,14-, 3,15-, 3,16-, 3,17-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 4,14-, 4,15-, 4,16-, 4,17-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 5,14-, 5,15-, 5,16-, 5,17-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 6,13-, 6,14-, 6,15-, 6,16-, 6,17-, 7,8-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 7,14-, 7,15-, 7,16-, 7,17-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 8,13-, 8,14-, 8,15-, 8,16-, 8,17-, 9,12-, 9,13-, 9,14-, 9,15-, 9,16-, 9,17-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 10,13-, 10,14-, 10,15-, 10,16-, 10,17-, 11,12-, 11,13-, 11,14-, 11,15-, 11,16-, 11,17-, 12,13-, 12,14-, 12,15-, 12,16-, 12,17-, 13,14-, 13,15-, 13,16-, 13,17-, 14,15-, 14,16-, 14,17-, 15,16-, 15,17- and 16,17-dimethyloctadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(d) 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-methyl-2-ethylnonanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 7-, 8- and 9-methyl-2-ethyldecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 7-, 8-, 9- and 10-methyl-2-ethylundecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10- and 11-, methyl-2-ethyldodecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9- and 11-methyl-2-ethyltridecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12- and 13-methyl-2-ethyltetradecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13- and 14-methyl-2-ethylpentadecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14- and 15-methyl-2-ethylhexadecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13-, 14-, 15- and 16-methyl-2-ethylheptadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(e) 3-, 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-ethyldecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- and 9-ethylundecanoic acid; 3-, 5-, 7-, 8- and 9-ethyldodecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10- and 11-ethyltridecanoic acid; 3-, 5-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11- and 12-ethyltetradecanoic acid; 2-, 3-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11- and 12-ethylpentadecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13- and 14-ethylhexadecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13- and 14-ethylheptadecanoic acid; 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 10-, 11-, 13-, 14- and 15-ethyloctadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof,
(f) 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-propyldecanoic acid; 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-propylundecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 7-, 8- and 9-propyldodecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9- and 10-propyltridecanoic acid; 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10- and 11-propyltetradecanoic acid; 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11- and 12-propylpentadecanoic acid; 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12- and 13-propylhexadecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13- and 14-propylheptadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(g) 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 5,6-, 5,7- and 6,7-dimethyl-2-ethyloctanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 6,7-, 6,8- and 7,8-, dimethyl-2-ethylnonanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 7,8-, 7,9- and 8,9-dimethyl-2-ethyldecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 4,5-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 6,7-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 8,9-, 8,10- and 9,10-, dimethyl-2-ethylundecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 4,5-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 6,7-, 6,9-, 6,11-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 9,10-, 9,11- and 10,11-dimethyl-2-ethyldodecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 3,12-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 10,11-, 10,12- and 11,12-dimethyl-2-ethyltridecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 3,12-, 3,13-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 6,7-, 6,9-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 6,13-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 8,13-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 9,13-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 10,13-, 11,12-, 11,13- and 12,13-dimethyl-2-ethyltetradecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 3,12-, 3,13-, 3,14-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 4,14-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 5,14-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 6,13-, 6,14-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 7,14-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 8,13-, 8,14-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 9,13-, 9,14-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 10,13-, 10,14-, 11,12-, 11,13-, 11,14-, 12,13-, 12,14- and 13,14-dimethyl-2-ethylpentadecanoic acid; 3,4-, 3,5-, 3,6-, 3,7-, 3,8-, 3,9-, 3,10-, 3,11-, 3,12-, 3,13-, 3,14-, 3,15-, 4,5-, 4,6-, 4,7-, 4,8-, 4,9-, 4,10-, 4,11-, 4,12-, 4,13-, 4,14-, 4,15-, 5,6-, 5,7-, 5,8-, 5,9-, 5,10-, 5,11-, 5,12-, 5,13-, 5,14-, 5,15-, 6,7-, 6,8-, 6,9-, 6,10-, 6,11-, 6,12-, 6,13-, 6,14-, 6,15-, 7,8-, 7,9-, 7,10-, 7,11-, 7,12-, 7,13-, 7,14-, 7,15-, 8,9-, 8,10-, 8,11-, 8,12-, 8,13-, 8,14-, 8,15-, 9,10-, 9,11-, 9,12-, 9,13-, 9,14-, 9,15-, 10,11-, 10,12-, 10,13-, 10,14-, 10,15-, 11,12-, 11,13-, 11,14-, 11,15-, 12,13-, 12,14-, 12,15-, 13,14-, 13,15- and 14,15-dimethyl-2-ethylhexadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(h) 3-, 4-, 5- and 6-, methyl-2-propylheptanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-methyl-2-propyloctanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-methyl-2-propylnonanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- and 9-methyl-2-propyldecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9- and 10-methyl-2-propylundecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10- and 11-methyl-2-propyldodecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11- and 12-methyl-2-propyltridecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12- and 13-methyl-2-propyltetradecanoic acid; 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8-, 9-, 10-, 11-, 12-, 13- and 14-methyl-2-propylpentadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(i) 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,3,10-, 2,3,11-, 2,3,12-, 2,3,13-, 2,3,14-, 2,3,15-, 2,3,16-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,6-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,8-, 2,4,9-, 2,4,10-, 2,4,11-, 2,4,12-, 2,4,13-, 2,4,14-, 2,4,15-, 2,4,16-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,5,9-, 2,5,10-, 2,5,11-, 2,5,12-, 2,5,13-, 2,5,14-, 2,5,15-, 2,5,16-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,8-, 2,6,9-, 2,6,10-, 2,6,11-, 2,6,12-, 2,6,13-, 2,6,14-, 2,6,15-, 2,6,16-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,7,10-, 2,7,11-, 2,7,12-, 2,7,13-, 2,7,14-, 2,7,15-, 2,7,16-, 2,8,9-, 2,8,10-, 2,87,11-, 2,8,12-, 2,8,13-, 2,8,14-, 2,8,15-, 2,8,16-, 2,9,10-, 2,9,11-, 2,9,12-, 2,9,13-, 2,9,14-, 2,9,15-, 2,9,16-, 2,10,11-, 2,10,12-, 2,10,13-, 2,10,14-, 2,10,15-, 2,10,16-, 2,11,12-, 2,11,13-, 2,11,14-, 2,11,15-, 2,11,16-, 2,12,13-, 2,12,14-, 2,12,15-, 2,12,16-, 2,13,14-, 2,13,15-, 2,13,16-, 2,14,15-, 2,14,16-, 2,15,16-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,4,10-, 3,4,11-, 3,4,12-, 3,4,13-, 3,4,14-, 3,4,15-, 3,4,16-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,9-, 3,5,10-, 3,5,11-, 3,5,12-, 3,5,13-, 3,5,14-, 3,5,15-, 3,5,16-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,6,10-, 3,6,11-, 3,6,12-, 3,6,13-, 3,6,14-, 3,6,15-, 3,6,16-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,9-, 3,7,10-, 3,7,11-, 3,7,12-, 3,7,13-, 3,7,14-, 3,7,15-, 3,7,16-, 3,8,9-, 3,8,10-, 3,8,11-, 3,8,12-, 3,8,13-, 3,8,15-, 3,8,14-, 3,8,16-, 3,9,10-, 3,9,11-, 3,9,12-, 3,9,13-, 3,9,14-, 3,9,15-, 3,9,16-, 3,10,11-, 3,10,12-, 3,10,13-, 3,10,14-, 3,10,15-, 3,10,16-, 3,11,12-, 3,11,14-, 3,11,13-, 3,11,15-, 3,11,16-, 3,12,13-, 3,12,14-, 3,12,15-, 3,12,16-, 3,13,14-, 3,13,15-, 3,13,16-, 3,14,15-, 3,14,16-, 3,15,16-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,5,10-, 4,5,11-, 4,5,12-, 4,5,13-, 4,5,14-, 4,5,15-, 4,5,16-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,6,9-, 4,6,10-, 4,6,11-, 4,6,12-, 4,6,13-, 4,6,14-, 4,6,15-, 4,6,16-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,7,10-, 4,7,11-, 4,7,12-, 4,7,13-, 4,7,14-, 4,7,15-, 4,7,16-, 4,8,9-, 4,8,10-, 4,8,11-, 4,8,13-, 4,8,14-, 4,8,15-, 4,8,16-, 4,9,10-, 4,9,11-, 4,9,12-, 4,9,13-, 4,9,14-, 4,9,15-, 4,9,16-, 4,10,11-, 4,10,12-, 4,10,13-, 4,10,14-, 4,10,15-, 4,10,16-, 4,11,12-, 4,11,13-, 4,11,14-, 4,11,15-, 4,11,16-, 4,12,13, 4,12,14-, 4,12,15-, 4,12,16-, 4,13,14-, 4,13,15-, 4,13,16-, 4,14,15-, 4,14,16-, 4,15,16-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,6,10-, 5,6,11-, 5,6,12-, 5,6,13-, 5,6,14-, 5,6,15-, 5,6,16-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,7,10-, 5,7,11-, 5,7,12-, 5,7,13-, 5,7,14-, 5,7,15-, 5,7,16-, 5,8,9-, 5,8,10-, 5,8,11-, 5,8,12-, 5,8,13-, 5,8,14-, 5,8,15-, 5,8,16-, 5,9,10-, 5,9,11-, 5,9,12-, 5,9,13-, 5,9,14-, 5,9,15-, 5,9,16-, 5,10,11-, 5,10,12-, 5,10,13-, 5,10,14-, 5,10,15-, 5,10,16-, 5,11,12-, 5,11,13-, 5,11,14-, 5,11,15-, 5,12,13-, 5,12,14-, 5,12,15-, 5,12,16-, 5,13,14-, 5,13,15-, 5,13,16-, 5,14,15-, 5,14,16-, 5,15,16-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,7,10-, 6,7,11-, 6,7,12-, 6,7,13-, 6,7,14-, 6,7,15-, 6,7,16-, 6,8,9-, 6,8,10-, 6,8,11-, 6,8,12-, 6,8,13-, 6,8,14-, 6,8,15-, 6,8,16-, 6,9,10-, 6,9,11-, 6,9,12-, 6,9,13-, 6,9,14-, 6,9,15-, 6,9,16-, 6,10,11-, 6,10,12-, 6,10,13-, 6,10,14-, 6,10,15-, 6,10,16-, 6,11,12-, 6,11,13-, 6,11,14-, 6,11,15-, 6,11,16-, 6,12,13-, 6,12,14-, 6,12,15-, 6,12,16-, 6,13,14-, 6,13,15-, 6,13,16-, 6,14,15-, 6,14,16-, 6,15,16-, 7,8,9-, 7,8,10-, 7,8,11-, 7,8,12-, 7,8,13-, 7,8,14-, 7,8,15-, 7,8,16-, 7,9,10-, 7,9,11-, 7,9,12-, 7,9,13-, 7,9,14-, 7,9,15-, 7,9,16-, 7,10,11-, 7,10,12-, 7,10,13-, 7,10,14-, 7,10,15-, 7,10,16-, 7,11,12-, 7,11,13-, 7,11,14-, 7,11,15-, 7,11,16-, 7,12,13-, 7,12,14-, 7,12,15-, 7,12,16-, 7,13,14-, 7,13,15-, 7,13,16-, 7,14,15-, 7,14,16-, 7,15,16-, 8,9,10-, 8,9,11-, 8,9,12-, 8,9,13-, 8,9,14-, 8,9,15-, 8,9,16-, 8,10,11-, 8,10,12-, 8,10,13-, 8,10,14-, 8,10,15-, 8,10,16-, 8,11,12-, 8,11,13-, 8,11,14-, 8,11,15-, 8,11,16-, 8,12,13-, 8,12,14-, 8,12,15-, 8,12,16-, 8,13,14-, 8,13,15-, 8,13,16-, 8,14,15-, 8,14,16-, 8,15,16-, 9,10,11-, 9,10,12-, 9,10,13-, 9,10,14-, 9,10,15-, 9,10,16-, 9,11,12-, 9,11,13-, 9,11,14-, 9,11,15-, 9,11,16-, 9,12,13-, 9,12,14-, 9,12,15-, 9,12,16-, 9,13,14-, 9,13,15-, 9,13,16-, 9,14,15-, 9,14,16-, 9,15,16-, 10,11,12-, 10,11,13-, 10,11,14-, 10,11,15-, 10,11,16-, 10,12,13-, 10,12,14-, 10,12,15-, 10,12,16-, 10,13,14-, 10,13,15-, 10,13,16-, 10,14,15-, 10,14,16-, 10,15,16-, 11,12,13-, 11,12,14-, 11,12,15-, 11,12,16-, 11,13,14-, 11,13,15-, 11,13,16-, 11,14,15-, 11,14,16-, 11,15,16-, 12,13,14-, 12,13,15-, 12,13,16-, 12,14,15-, 12,14,16-, 12,15,16-, 13,14,15-, 13,14,16-, 13,15,16- and 14,15,16-trimethylheptadecanoic acid; 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,3,10-, 2,3,11-, 2,3,12-, 2,3,13-, 2,3,14-, 2,3,15-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,6-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,9-, 2,4,10-, 2,4,11-, 2,4,12-, 2,4,13-, 2,4,14-, 2,4,15-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,5,9-, 2,5,10-, 2,5,11-, 2,5,12-, 2,5,13-, 2,5,14-, 2,5,15-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,8-, 2,6,9-, 2,6,10-, 2,6,11-, 2,6,12-, 2,6,13-, 2,6,14-, 2,6,15-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,7,10-, 2,7,11-, 2,7,12-, 2,7,13-, 2,7,14-, 2,7,15-, 2,8,9-, 2,8,10-, 2,8,11-, 2,8,12-, 2,8,13-, 2,8,14-, 2,8,15-, 2,9,10-, 2,9,11-, 2,9,12-, 2,9,13-, 2,9,14-, 2,9,15-, 2,10,11-, 2,10,12-, 2,10,13-, 2,10,14-, 2,10,15-, 2,11,12-, 2,11,13-, 2,11,14-, 2,11,15-, 2,12,13-, 2,12,14-, 2,12,15-, 2,13,14-, 2,13,15-, 2,14,15-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,4,10-, 3,4,11-, 3,4,12-, 3,4,13-, 3,4,14-, 3,4,15-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,9-, 3,5,10-, 3,5,11-, 3,5,12-, 3,5,13-, 3,5,14-, 3,5,15-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,6,10-, 3,6,11-, 3,6,12-, 3,6,13-, 3,6,14-, 3,6,15-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,9-, 3,7,10-, 3,7,11-, 3,7,12-, 3,7,13-, 3,7,14-, 3,7,15-, 3,8,9-, 3,8,10-, 3,8,11-, 3,8,12-, 3,8,13-, 3,8,14-, 3,8,15-, 3,9,10-, 3,9,11-, 3,9,12-, 3,9,13-, 3,10,11-, 3,10,12-, 3,10,13-, 3,10,14-, 3,10,15-, 3,11,12-, 3,11,13-, 3,11,14-, 3,11,15-, 3,12,13-, 3,12,14-, 3,12,15-, 3,13,14-, 3,13,15-, 3,14,15-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,5,10-, 4,5,11-, 4,5,12-, 4,5,13-, 4,5,14-, 4,5,15-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,6,9-, 4,6,10-, 4,6,11-, 4,6,12-, 4,6,13-, 4,6,14-, 4,6,15-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,7,10-, 4,7,11-, 4,7,12-, 4,7,13-, 4,7,14-, 4,7,15-, 4,8,9-, 4,8,10-, 4,8,11-, 4,8,12-, 4,8,13-, 4,8,14-, 4,8,15-, 4,9,10-, 4,9,11-, 4,9,12-, 4,9,13-, 4,9,14-, 4,9,15-, 4,10,11-, 4,10,12-, 4,10,13-, 4,10,14-, 4,10,15-, 4,11,12-, 4,11,13-, 4,11,14-, 4,11,15-, 4,12,13-, 4,12,14-, 4,12,15-, 4,13,14-, 4,13,15-, 4,14,15-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,6,10-, 5,6,11-, 5,6,12-, 5,6,13-, 5,6,14-, 5,6,15-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,7,10-, 5,7,11-, 5,7,12-, 5,7,13-, 5,7,14-, 5,7,15-, 5,8,9-, 5,8,10-, 5,8,11-, 5,8,12-, 5,8,13-, 5,8,14-, 5,8,15-, 5,9,10-, 5,9,11-, 5,9,12-, 5,9,13-, 5,9,14-, 5,9,15-, 5,10,11-, 5,10,12-, 5,10,13-, 5,10,14-, 5,10,15-, 5,11,12-, 5,11,13-, 5,11,14-, 5,11,15-, 5,12,13-, 5,12,14-, 5,12,15-, 5,13,14-, 5,13,15-, 5,14,15-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,7,10-, 6,7,11-, 6,7,12-, 6,7,13-, 6,7,14-, 6,7,15-, 6,8,9-, 6,8,10-, 6,8,11-, 6,8,12-, 6,8,13-, 6,8,14-, 6,8,15-, 6,9,10-, 6,9,11-, 6,9,12-, 6,9,13-, 6,9,14-, 6,9,15-, 6,10,11-, 6,10,12-, 6,10,13-, 6,10,14-, 6,10,15-, 6,11,12-, 6,11,13-, 6,11,14-, 6,11,15-, 6,12,13-, 6,12,14-, 6,12,15-, 6,13,14-, 6,13,15-, 6,14,15-, 7,8,9-, 7,8,10-, 7,8,11-, 7,8,12-, 7,8,13-, 7,8,14-, 7,8,15-, 7,9,10-, 7,9,11-, 7,9,12-, 7,9,13-, 7,9,14-, 7,9,15-, 7,10,11-, 7,10,12-, 7,10,13-, 7,10,14-, 7,10,15-, 7,11,12-, 7,11,13-, 7,11,14-, 7,11,15-, 7,12,13-, 7,12,14-, 7,12,15-, 7,13,14-, 7,13,15-, 7,14,15-, 8,9,10-, 8,9,11-, 8,9,12-, 8,9,13-, 8,9,14-, 8,9,15-, 8,10,11-, 8,10,12-, 8,10,13-, 8,10,14-, 8,10,15-, 8,11,12-, 8,11,13-, 8,11,14-, 8,11,15-, 8,12,13-, 8,12,14-, 8,12,15-, 8,13,14-, 8,13,15-, 8,14,15-, 9,10,11-, 9,10,12-, 9,10,13-, 9,10,14-, 9,10,15-, 9,11,12-, 9,11,13-, 9,11,14-, 9,11,15-, 9,12,13-, 9,12,14-, 9,12,15-, 9,13,14-, 9,13,15-, 9,14,15-, 10,11,12-, 10,11,13-, 10,11,14-, 10,11,15-, 10,12,13-, 10,12,14-, 10,12,15-, 10,13,14-, 10,13,15-, 10,14,15-, 11,12,13-, 11,12,14-, 11,12,15-, 11,13,14-, 11,13,15-, 11,14,15-, 12,13,14-, 12,13,15-, 12,14,15- and 4,15-trimethylhexadecanoic acid; 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,3,10-, 2,3,11-, 2,3,12-, 2,3,13-, 2,3,14-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,9-, 2,4,10-, 2,4,11-, 2,4,12-, 2,4,13-, 2,4,14-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,5,9-, 2,5,10-, 2,5,11-, 2,5,12-, 2,5,13-, 2,5,14-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,8-, 2,6,9-, 2,6,10-, 2,6,11-, 2,6,12-, 2,6,13-, 2,6,14-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,7,10-, 2,7,11-, 2,7,12-, 2,7,13-, 2,7,14-, 2,8,9-, 2,8,10-, 2,8,11-, 2,8,12-, 2,8,13-, 2,8,14-, 2,9,10-, 2,9,11-, 2,9,12-, 2,9,13-, 2,9,14-, 2,10,11-, 2,10,12-, 2,10,13-, 2,10,14-, 2,11,12-, 2,11,13-, 2,11,14-, 2,12,13-, 2,12,14-, 2,13,14-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,4,10-, 3,4,11-, 3,4,12-, 3,4,13-, 3,4,14-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,10-, 3,5,11-, 3,5,12-, 3,5,13-, 3,5,14-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,6,10-, 3,6,11-, 3,6,12-, 3,6,13-, 3,6,14-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,10-, 3,7,12-, 3,7,13-, 3,7,14-, 3,8,9-, 3,8,10-, 3,8,11-, 3,8,12-, 3,8,13-, 3,8,14-, 3,9,10-, 3,9,12-, 3,9,13-, 3,9,14-, 3,10,11-, 3,10,12-, 3,10,13-, 3,10,14-, 3,11,12-, 3,11,13-, 3,11,14-, 3,12,13-, 3,12,14-, 3,13,14-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,5,10-, 4,5,11-, 4,5,12-, 4,5,13-, 4,5,14-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,6,9-, 4,6,10-, 4,6,11-, 4,6,12-, 4,6,13-, 4,6,14-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,7,10-, 4,7,11-, 4,7,12-, 4,7,13-, 4,7,14-, 4,8,9-, 4,8,10-, 4,8,11-, 4,8,12-, 4,8,13-, 4,8,14-, 4,9,10-, 4,9,11-, 4,9,12-, 4,9,13-, 4,9,14-, 4,10,11-, 4,10,12-, 4,10,13-, 4,10,14-, 4,11,12-, 4,11,13-, 4,11,14-, 4,12,13-, 4,12,14-, 4,13,14-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,6,10-, 5,6,11-, 5,6,12-, 5,6,13-, 5,6,14-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,7,10-, 5,7,11-, 5,7,12-, 5,7,13-, 5,7,14-, 5,8,9-, 5,8,10-, 5,8,11-, 5,8,12-, 5,8,13-, 5,8,14-, 5,9,10-, 5,9,11-, 5,9,12-, 5,9,13-, 5,9,14-, 5,10,11-, 5,10,12-, 5,10,13-, 5,10,14-, 5,11,12-, 5,11,13-, 5,11,14-, 5,12,13-, 5,12,14-, 5,13,14-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,7,10-, 6,7,11-, 6,7,12-, 6,7,13-, 6,7,14-, 6,8,9-, 6,8,10-, 6,8,11-, 6,8,12-, 6,8,13-, 6,8,14-, 6,9,10-, 6,9,11-, 6,9,12-, 6,9,13-, 6,9,14-, 6,10,11-, 6,10,12-, 6,10,13-, 6,11,12-, 6,11,13-, 6,11,14-, 6,12,13-, 6,12,14-, 6,13,14-, 7,8,9-, 7,8,10-, 7,8,11-, 7,8,12-, 7,8,13-, 7,8,14-, 7,9,10-, 7,9,11-, 7,9,12-, 7,9,13-, 7,9,14-, 7,10,11-, 7,10,12-, 7,10,13-, 7,10,14-, 7,11,12-, 7,11,13-, 7,11,14-, 7,12,13-, 7,12,14-, 7,13,14-, 8,9,10-, 8,9,11-, 8,9,12-, 8,9,13-, 8,9,14-, 8,10,11-, 8,10,12-, 8,10,13-, 8,10,14-, 8,11,12-, 8,11,13-, 8,11,14-, 8,12,13-, 8,12,14-, 8,13,14-, 9,10,11-, 9,10,12-, 9,10,13-, 9,10,14-, 9,11,12-, 9,11,13-, 9,11,14-, 9,12,13-, 9,12,14-, 9,13,14-, 10,11,12-, 10,11,13-, 10,11,14-, 10,12,13-, 10,12,14-, 10,13,14-, 11,12,13-, 11,12,14-, 11,13,14- and 12,13,14-trimethylpentadecanoic acid; 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,3,10-, 2,3,11-, 2,3,12-, 2,3,13-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,9-, 2,4,10-, 2,4,11-, 2,4,12-, 2,4,13-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,5,9-, 2,5,10-, 2,5,11-, 2,5,12-, 2,5,13-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,8-, 2,6,9-, 2,6,11-, 2,6,12-, 2,6,13-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,7,10-, 2,7,11-, 2,7,12-, 2,7,13-, 2,8,9-, 2,8,10-, 2,8,11-, 2,8,12-, 2,8,13-, 2,9,10-, 2,9,11-, 2,9,12-, 2,9,13-, 2,10,11-, 2,10,12-, 2,10,13-, 2,11,12-, 2,11,13-, 2,12,13-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,4,10-, 3,4,11-, 3,4,12-, 3,4,13-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,9-, 3,5,10-, 3,5,11-, 3,5,12-, 3,5,13-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,6,10-, 3,6,11-, 3,6,12-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,10-, 3,7,11-, 3,7,12-, 3,7,13-, 3,8,9-, 3,8,10-, 3,8,11-, 3,8,12-, 3,8,13-, 3,9,10-, 3,9,11-, 3,9,12-, 3,9,13-, 3,10,11-, 3,10,12-, 3,10,13-, 3,11,12-, 3,11,13-, 3,12,13-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,5,10-, 4,5,11-, 4,5,12-, 4,5,13-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,6,9-, 4,6,10-, 4,6,11-, 4,6,12-, 4,6,13-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,7,10-, 4,7,11-, 4,7,12-, 4,7,13-, 4,8,9-, 4,8,10-, 4,8,11-, 4,8,12-, 4,8,13-, 4,9,10-, 4,9,11-, 4,9,12-, 4,9,13-, 4,10,11-, 4,10,12-, 4,10,13-, 4,11,12-, 4,11,13-, 4,12,13-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,6,10-, 5,6,11-, 5,6,12-, 5,6,13-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,7,10-, 5,7,11-, 5,7,12-, 5,7,13-, 5,8,9-, 5,8,10-, 5,8,11-, 5,8,12-, 5,8,13-, 5,9,10-, 5,9,11-, 5,9,12-, 5,10,11-, 5,10,12-, 5,10,13-, 5,11,12-, 5,11,13-, 5,12,13-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,7,10-, 6,7,11-, 6,7,12-, 6,7,13-, 6,8,9-, 6,8,10-, 6,8,11-, 6,8,12-, 6,8,13-, 6,9,10-, 6,9,11-, 6,9,12-, 6,9,13-, 6,10,11-, 6,10,12-, 6,10,13-, 6,11,12-, 6,11,13-, 6,12,13-, 7,8,9-, 7,8,10-, 7,8,11-, 7,8,12-, 7,8,13-, 7,9,10-, 7,9,11-, 7,9,12-, 7,9,13-, 7,10,11-, 7,10,12-, 7,10,13-, 7,11,12-, 7,11,13-, 7,12,13-, 8,9,10-, 8,9,11-, 8,9,12-, 8,9,13-, 8,10,11-, 8,10,12-, 8,10,13-, 8,11,12-, 8,11,13-, 8,12,13-, 9,10,11-, 9,10,12-, 9,10,13-, 9,11,12-, 9,11,13-, 9,12,13-, 10,11,12-, 10,11,13-, 10,12,13- and 11,12,13-trimethyltetradecanoic acid; 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,3,10-, 2,3,11-, 2,3,12-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,9-, 2,4,11-, 2,4,12-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,5,9-, 2,5,10-, 2,5,11-, 2,5,12-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,8-, 2,6,9-, 2,6,11-, 2,6,12-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,7,10-, 2,7,11-, 2,7,12-, 2,8,9-, 2,8,10-, 2,8,11-, 2,8,12-, 2,9,10-, 2,9,11-, 2,9,12-, 2,10,11-, 2,10,12-, 2,11,12-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,4,10-, 3,4,11-, 3,4,12-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,10-, 3,5,11-, 3,5,12-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,6,10-, 3,6,11-, 3,6,12-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,10-, 3,7,11-, 3,7,12-, 3,8,9-, 3,8,10-, 3,8,11-, 3,8,12-, 3,9,10-, 3,9,11-, 3,9,12-, 3,10,11-, 3,10,12-, 3,11,12-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,5,10-, 4,5,11-, 4,5,12-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,6,9-, 4,6,10-, 4,6,11-, 4,6,12-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,7,10-, 4,7,11-, 4,7,12-, 4,8,9-, 4,8,10-, 4,8,11-, 4,9,10-, 4,9,11-, 4,9,12-, 4,10,11-, 4,10,12-, 4,11,12-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,6,10-, 5,6,11-, 5,6,12-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,7,10-, 5,7,11-, 5,7,12-, 5,8,9-, 5,8,10-, 5,8,11-, 5,8,12-, 5,9,10-, 5,9,11-, 5,9,12-, 5,10,11-, 5,10,12-, 5,11,12-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,7,10-, 6,7,11-, 6,7,12-, 6,8,9-, 6,8,10-, 6,8,11-, 6,8,12-, 6,9,10-, 6,9,11-, 6,9,12-, 6,10,11-, 6,10,12-, 6,11,12-, 7,8,9-, 7,8,10-, 7,8,11-, 7,8,12-, 7,9,10-, 7,9,11-, 7,9,12-, 7,10,11-, 7,10,12-, 7,11,12-, 8,9,10-, 8,9,11-, 8,9,12-, 8,10,11-, 8,10,12-, 8,11,12-, 9,10,11-, 9,10,12-, 9,11,12- and 10,11,12-trimethyltridecanoic acid; 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,3,10-, 2,3,11-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,9-, 2,4,10-, 2,4,11-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,5,9-, 2,5,10-, 2,5,11-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,8-, 2,6,9-, 2,6,11-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,7,10-, 2,7,11-, 2,8,9-, 2,8,10-, 2,8,11-, 2,9,10-, 2,9,11-, 2,10,11-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,4,10-, 3,4,11-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,9-, 3,5,10-, 3,5,11-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,6,10-, 3,6,11-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,9-, 3,7,10-, 3,8,9-, 3,8,10-, 3,8,11-, 3,9,10-, 3,9,11-, 3,10,11-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,5,10-, 4,5,11-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,6,9-, 4,6,10-, 4,6,11-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,7,10-, 4,7,11-, 4,8,9-, 4,8,10-, 4,8,11-, 4,9,10-, 4,9,11-, 4,10,11-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,6,10-, 5,6,11-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,7,10-, 5,7,11-, 5,8,9-, 5,8,10-, 5,8,11-, 5,9,10-, 5,9,11-, 5,10,11-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,7,10-, 6,7,11-, 6,8,9-, 6,8,10-, 6,8,11-, 6,9,10-, 6,9,11-, 6,10,11-, 7,8,9-, 7,8,10-, 7,8,11-, 7,9,10-, 7,9,11-, 7,10,11-, 8,9,10-, 8,9,11-, 8,10,11- and 9,10,11-trimethyldodecanoic acid; 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,3,10-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,9-, 2,4,10-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,5,9-, 2,5,10-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,9-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,7,10-, 2,8,9-, 2,8,10-, 2,9,10-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,4,10-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,9-, 3,5,10-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,6,10-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,9-, 3,7,10-, 3,8,9-, 3,8,10-, 3,9,10-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,5,10-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,6,9-, 4,6,10-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,7,10-, 4,8,9-, 4,8,10-, 4,9,10-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,6,10-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,7,10-, 5,8,9-, 5,8,10-, 5,9,10-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,7,10-, 6,8,9-, 6,8,10-, 6,9,10-, 7,8,9-, 7,8,10-, 7,9,10- and 8,9,10-trimethylundecanoic acid; 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,3,9-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,9-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,9-, 2,7,8-, 2,7,9-, 2,8,9-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,4,9-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,5,9-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,6,9-, 3,7,8-, 3,7,9-, 3,8,9-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,5,9-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,9-, 4,7,8-, 4,7,9-, 4,8,9-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,6,9-, 5,7,8-, 5,7,9-, 5,8,9-, 6,7,8-, 6,7,9-, 6,8,9- and 7,8,9-trimethyldecanoic acid; 2,3,4-, 2,3,5-, 2,3,6-, 2,3,7-, 2,3,8-, 2,4,5-, 2,4,6-, 2,4,7-, 2,4,8-, 2,5,6-, 2,5,7-, 2,5,8-, 2,6,7-, 2,6,8-, 2,7,8-, 3,4,5-, 3,4,6-, 3,4,7-, 3,4,8-, 3,5,6-, 3,5,7-, 3,5,8-, 3,6,7-, 3,6,8-, 3,7,8-, 4,5,6-, 4,5,7-, 4,5,8-, 4,6,7-, 4,6,8-, 4,7,8-, 5,6,7-, 5,6,8-, 5,7,8- and 6,7,8-trimethylnonanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(j) 3-butyl-4-ethyl, 3-pentyl-4-propyl, 3-butyl-4-propyl and 3-pentyl-4-ethylheptanoic acid; 3-butyl-4-methyl, 4-propyl-5-ethyl, 5-ethyl-6-propyl, 3-pentyl-4-ethyl, 4-butyl-5-propyl, 3-hexyl-4-propyl, 3-pentyl-4-methyl, 3-butyl-4-ethyl, 4-butyl-5-ethyl, 4,5-dipropyl, 3-pentyl-4-propyl, 3-hexyl-4-ethyl, 3-hexyl-4-butyl and 3-heptyl-4-propyloctanoic acid; 4-propyl-5-methyl, 3-pentyl-4-methyl, 4-butyl-5-ethyl, 5,6,dipropyl, 3-hexyl-4-ethyl, 4-pentyl-5-propyl, 3-heptyl-4-propyl, 3-butyl-4-methyl, 4-butyl-5-methyl, 4-propyl-5-ethyl, 5-ethyl-6-propyl, 5-propyl-6-ethyl, 3-hexyl-4-methyl, 3-pentyl-4-ethyl, 4-pentyl-5-ethyl, 4-butyl-5-propyl, 3-hexyl-4-propyl, 4-pentyl-5-butyl and 4-hexyl-5-propylnonanoic acid; 5-ethyl-6-methyl, 6-methyl-7-ethyl, 4-butyl-5-methyl, 4-pentyl-5-ethyl, 5-butyl-6-propyl, 4-propyl-5-methyl, 5,6-diethyl, 6,7-diethyl, 3-pentyl-4-methyl, 4-pentyl-5-methyl, 6-ethyl-7-propyl, 5-propyl-6-ethyl, 3-hexyl-4-methyl, 3-heptyl-4-ethyl, 4-hexyl-5-propyl, 4-butyl-5-ethyl, 6-methyl-7-propyl, 5-propyl-6-methyl, 5-butyl-6-ethyl, 3-heptyl-4-methyl, 3-hexyl-4-ethyl, 4-hexyl-5-ethyl, 4-pentyl-5-propyl, 5,6-dibutyl, 5-pentyl-6-propyl and 3-heptyl-4-methyldecanoic acid; 5-propyl-6-methyl, 6,7-diethyl, 7-methyl-8-propyl, 4-pentyl-5-methyl, 5-butyl-6-ethyl, 6,7-dipropyl, 3-heptyl-4-methyl, 4-hexyl-5-ethyl, 5-pentyl-6-propyl, 6-methyl-7-ethyl, 6-ethyl-7-methyl, 5-ethyl-6-methyl, 7-methyl-8-ethyl, 5-butyl-6-methyl, 4-butyl-5-methyl, 6-ethyl-7-propyl, 6-propyl-7-ethyl, 3-hexyl-4-methyl, 4-hexyl-5-methy, 4-pentyl-5-ethyl, 5-pentyl-6-ethyl, 6-propyl-7-butyl and 6-butyl-7-propylundecanoic acid; 5-pentyl-6-methyl, 6,7-diethyl, 7,8-diethyl, 6-ethyl-7-methyl, 7-methyl-8-ethyl, 5-butyl-6-methyl, 7-ethyl-8-propyl, 6-propyl-7-ethyl, 4-hexyl-5-methyl, 5-pentyl-6-methyl, 7-methyl-8-propyl, 6-propyl-7-methyl, 4-pentyl-5-methyl, 7-ethyl-8-butyl, 6-butyl-7-ethyl, 6-butyl-7-ethyl, 5-butyl-6-ethyl, 6,7-dipropyl and 7,8-dipropyldodecanoic acid; 7-ethyl-8-propyl, 7-propyl-8-ethyl, 7,8-dipropyl, 7,8-diethyl, 8-methyl-9-propyl, 6-propyl-7-methyl, 5-pentyl-6-methyl, 7-methyl-8-ethyl, 6-ethyl-7-methyl, 8-methyl-8-ethyl, 8-methyl-9-butyl, 6-butyl-7-methyl, 6-butyl-7-methyl, 5-butyl-6-methyl, 6-propyl-7-ethyl and 8-ethyl-9-propyltridecanoic acid; 6-propyl-7-methyl, 9-methyl-10-propyl, 8-ethyl-9-propyl, 7-ethyl-8-methyl, 7-propyl-8-ethyl, 8-methyl-9-ethyl, 8-methyl-9-propyl, 7-propyl-8-methyl, 7,8-diethyl and 8,9-diethyltetradecanoic acid; 8,9-diethyl, 9-methyl-10-propyl, 7-propyl-8-methyl, 8-methyl-9-ethyl, 8-ethyl-9-methyl, 7-ethyl-8-methyl and 9-methyl-10-ethylpentadecanoic acid; 8-ethyl-9-methyl and 9-methyl-10-ethylhexadecanoic acid; and mixtures thereof;
(k) mixtures of (a) to (j);
This composition of matter, when added to consumer product formulations, have many valuable effects and uses including, for example, as surfactants, cosurfactants, foam boosters, suds suppressors, calcium sequestrants/limesoap dispersants, crystal growth modifiers for the calcium soaps of straight-chain fatty acids, as consumer product physical property modifiers (for example as viscosity modifiers for liquid detergents), as soil modifiers for improving the removability of soil from a substrate, as dual-functional cleaning/care materials, as fungicides or antimicrobials, as consumer product dissolution aids, and as skin or hair feel improvement agents. Other uses, depending on the specific compounds used, include fabric softening and paper product formulation.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the branched carboxylic acid in the composition of matter can form one or more ester or amide linkages with a compound containing a nitrogen, preferably quaternary nitrogen, atom to produce fabric softening actives. Specifically, the actives preferably have the formulas: 
wherein each R substituent is hydrogen or a short chain C1-C6, preferably C1-C3 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, e.g., methyl (most preferred), ethyl, propyl, hydroxyethyl, and the like, benzyl, or mixtures thereof, each m is 2 or 3, preferably 2; each n is from 1 to about 4, preferably 2; each Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(O)Cxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(R)Nxe2x80x94(O)Cxe2x80x94 preferably xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(O)Cxe2x80x94; the sum of carbons in each R1, plus one when Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(O)Cxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(R)Nxe2x80x94(O)Cxe2x80x94 (xe2x80x9cYR1 sumxe2x80x9d), is C6-C22, preferably C12-22, more preferably C14-C20, (hereinafter, R1 and YR1 are used interchangeably to represent the hydrophobic chain, the R1 chain lengths in general being even numbered for fatty alcohols and odd for fatty acids), but no more than one YR1 sum being less than about 12 and then the other R1, or YR1, sum is at least about 16, with each R1 comprising a long chain C5-C21 (or C6-C22), preferably C10-C20 (or C9-C19) unsaturated alkyl, most preferably C12-C18 (or C11-C17) unsaturated alkyl, or at least one of the branched carboxylic acid in the composition of matter the ratio of the branched carboxylic acid to unsaturated alkyl being from about 1:0 to about 5:95, preferably from about 75:25 to about 25:75, more preferably from about 50:50 to about 30:70, and for the unsaturated alkyl group, the Iodine Value of the parent fatty acid of this R1 group is preferably from about 20 to about 140, more preferably from about 50 to about 130; and most preferably from about 70 to about 115 and wherein the counterion, Xxe2x88x92, can be any softener-compatible anion, preferably, chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, ethylsulfate, sulfate, and/or nitrate, more preferably chloride and/or methylsulfate; 
wherein each Y, R, R1, and X(xe2x88x92) have the same meanings as before (Such compounds include those having the formula:
[CH3]3N(+)[CH2CH(CH2O(O)CR1)O(O)CR1]Cl(xe2x88x92)
where xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(O)CR1 is derived partly from unsaturated, e.g., oleic, fatty acid and, preferably, each R is a methyl or ethyl group and preferably each R1 is in the range of C15 to C19;
3)
[R4xe2x88x92mxe2x80x94N(+)xe2x80x94R1m](X)xe2x88x92
wherein each m is R2 or R3, R1 and Xxe2x88x92 have the same meanings as before; 
wherein each R, R1, and Xxe2x88x92 have the definitions given above; each R2 is a C1-6 alkylene group, preferably an ethylene group; and G is an oxygen atom or an xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 group; 
wherein R1, R2 and G are defined as above;
6) reaction products of substantially unsaturated and/or branched chain higher fatty acids with dialkylenetriamines in, e.g., a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction products containing compounds of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1, R2 are defined as above, and each R3 is a C1-6 alkylene group, preferably an ethylene group;
7)
[R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94N(R)2xe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1]+Xxe2x88x92
wherein R, R1, R2, R3 and Xxe2x88x92are defined as above;
8) the reaction product of substantially unsaturated and/or branched chain higher fatty acid with hydroxyalkylalkylenediamines in a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction products containing compounds of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94N(R3OH)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1, R2 and R3 are defined as above; 
wherein R, R1, R2, and Xxe2x88x92 are defined as above;
10) acyclic quaternary ammonium salts having the formula:
[R1xe2x80x94N(R5)2xe2x80x94R6]+Xxe2x88x92
wherein R5 and R6 are C1-C4 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl groups, and R1 and Xxe2x88x92 are defined as herein above;
11) substituted imidazolinium salts having the formula: 
wherein R7 is hydrogen or a C1-C4 saturated alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, and R1 and Xxe2x88x92 are defined as hereinabove;
12) substituted imidazolinium salts having the formula: 
wherein R5 is a C1-C4 alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group, and R1, R2, and Xxe2x88x92 are as defined above;
13) alkylpyridinium salts having the formula: 
wherein R1 and Xxe2x88x92 are defined as herein above;
14) alkanamide alkylene pyridinium salts having the formula: 
wherein R1, R2 and Xxe2x88x92 are defined as herein above; and.
15) mixtures thereof.
The above compounds preferably have a phase transition temperature of less than about 50xc2x0 C., more preferably less than about 35xc2x0 C., even more preferably less than about R20xc2x0 C., and yet even more preferably less than about 0xc2x0 C. Fabric softening compounds having such phase transition temperatures are easier to process, provide fabrics having improved water absorption properties, and provide superior fabric feel.
The present invention also relates to fabric softening compositions containing, as an essential component, from about 2% to about 80%, preferably from about 13% to about 75%, more preferably from about 15% to about 70%, and even more preferably from about 19% to about 65%, by weight of the composition, of said fabric softener actives, said fabric softener actives being selected from the compounds identified hereinbefore, and mixtures thereof. These fabric softening compositions contains:
A) from about 2% to about 80%, preferably from about 13% to about 75%, more preferably from about 15% to about 70%, and even more preferably from about 19% to about 65%, by weight of the composition, of biodegradable fabric softener active identified hereinbefore
B) optionally, but preferably, the compositions can also contain an effective amount to improve clarity, less than about 40%, more preferably from about 10% to about 35%, more preferably from about 12% to about 25%, and even more preferably from about 14% to about 20%, by weight of the composition of principal solvent having a ClogP of from about xe2x88x922.0 to about 2.6, more preferably from about xe2x88x921.7 to about 1.6, and even more preferably from about xe2x88x921.0 to about 1.0, as defined hereinafterxe2x80x9d said principal solvent preferably selected from the group consisting of: 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentane diol; the ethoxylate, diethoxylate, or triethoxylate derivatives of 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentane diol; 2-ethylhexyl-1,3-diol; the ethoxylate, diethoxylate, or triethoxylate derivatives of 2-ethylhexyl-1,3-diol; 1,2 hexanediol; hexylene glycol; and mixtures thereof to provide a clear product;
C) optionally, but preferably, an effective amount, sufficient to improve clarity, of low molecular weight water soluble solvents like ethanol, isopropanol, propylene glycol, 1,3-propanediol, propylene carbonate, etc., said water soluble solvents being at a level that will not form clear compositions by themselves;
D) optionally, but preferably, an effective amount to improve clarity, of water soluble calcium and/or magnesium salt, preferably chloride; and
E) the balance being water.
Preferably, the fabric softening compositions herein are aqueous, translucent or clear, preferably clear, compositions containing from about 3% to about 95%, preferably from about 10% to about 80%, more preferably from about 30% to about 70%, and even more preferably from about 40% to about 60%, water and from about 3% to about 40%, preferably from about 10% to about 35%, more preferably from about 12% to about 25%, and even more preferably from about 14% to about 20%, of the above principal alcohol solvent B. These preferred products (fabric softening compositions) are not translucent, or clear, without principal solvent B. The amount of principal solvent B. required to make the compositions translucent, or clear, is preferably more than 50%, more preferably more than about 60%, and even more preferably more than about 75%, of the total organic solvent present.
The fabric softening compositions can also be prepared as conventional dispersions of the fabric softener active containing from about 2% to about 50%, preferably from about 10% to about 40%, more preferably from about 15% to about 30%, of the fabric softener active. The fabric softening compositions can also be prepared as solids, either granular, or attached to substrates, as disclosed hereinafter.
The pH of the aqueous fabric softening compositions should be from about 1 to about 7, preferably from about 1.5 to about 5, more preferably from about 2 to about 3.5.
All percentages and proportions herein are by weight unless otherwise indicated. All documents are incorporated, in their relevant part, by reference.
Highly preferred for the purpose of consumer cleaning products such as laundry detergents and personal care compositions of the invention, are the fatty acids and the salts identified hereinabove. The esters are not comparable in their utility for such products but may be useful as intermediates and in fabric conditioners and non-laundry applications also described herein.
As used herein the term branched carboxylic acid includes not only the branched carboxylic acid but also any stereoisomers, lower alkyl esters (preferably C1-C3, more preferably methyl esters) and salts (preferably sodium, potassium, ammonium, substituted ammonium, aluminum, zinc, calcium and magnesium salts). The composition of matter may also include mixtures, see herein after, for example, mixtures of acid, esters and salts with different or identical carbon chains. The composition of matter herein can be used alone, in mixtures with each other in any proportion, or in mixtures with any known (conventional) materials such as those disclosed in the background. We distinguish herein between (I) levels of any inventive compound in, on one hand, a mixture containing only the composition of matter or its mixtures with other conventional fatty acids or their derivatives and (II) levels of any composition of matter, or mixture containing same, in a fully-formulated consumer product. In terms of (I), levels suitable herein are typically about 1% or higher, preferably 5% or higher, more preferably 10% or higher, and commonly up to about 51% to 99.9%.
The invention also encompasses mixtures of the composition of matter(s) with known materials, i.e., levels are of the type (II). Such compositions include a composition comprising (new materiel) (i) from about 5% to about 99.9% of compounds according to any one or more of the ten aspects defined above; said composition further comprising (conventional materiel) (ii) from about 5% to about 95% of conventional compounds selected from linear fatty acid compounds or the C1-C3 alkyl esters (preferably methyl esters) or salts (preferably sodium, potassium, ammonium, substituted ammonium, aluminum, zinc, calcium and magnesium salts) of any of said (conventional) compounds. Alternatively, the conventional linear materials can be replaced by, or mixed with to provide comparable proportions, conventional alkyl-substituted fatty acid compounds or the stereoisomers, C1-C3 alkyl esters (preferably methyl esters) and salts (preferably sodium, potassium, ammonium, substituted ammonium, aluminum, zinc, calcium and magnesium salts) of any of said (conventional alkyl-substituted) compounds; and mixtures thereof.
To further illustrate, conventional alkyl-substituted fatty acid compounds (see background) permit the present invention to include a mixture of composition of the matter and further comprising from about 0.1% to about 95% of said conventional compounds, (ii), selected from the group consisting of: 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 8-methyl and 9-methyldecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 8-methyl, 9-methyl and 10-methylundecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 8-methyl, 9-methyl, 10-methyl and 11-methyldodecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 8-methyl, 9-methyl, 11-methyl and 12-methyltridecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 8-methyl, 9-methyl, 10-methyl, 11-methyl, 12-methyl and 13-methyltetradecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 10-methyl, 11-methyl, 12-methyl, 13-methyl and 14-methylpentadecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 8-methyl, 9-methyl, 10-methyl, 11-methyl, 12-methyl, 13-methyl, 14-methyl and 15-methylhexadecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 8-methyl, 9-methyl, 10-methyl, 11-methyl, 12-methyl, 13-methyl, 14-methyl, 15-methyl and 16-methylheptadecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 5-methyl, 6-methyl, 7-methyl, 8-methyl, 9-methyl, 10-methyl, 11-methyl, 12-methyl, 13-methyl, 14-methyl, 15-methyl, 16-methyl and 17-methyloctadecanoic acid; 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 10-methyl, 17-methyl and 18-methylnonadecanoic acid; and the stereoisomers, C1-C3 alkyl esters (preferably methyl esters) and salts (preferably sodium, potassium, ammonium, substituted ammonium, aluminum, zinc, calcium and magnesium salts) of any of these compounds.
Certain very valuable mixtures of the invention are further illustrated by: a composition wherein the composition of matter includes:
one or more branched carboxylic acid of (b) and one or more branched carboxylic acid of (c) and one or more branched carboxylic acid of (i), optionally complemented by one or more branched carboxylic acid of (a); one or more compounds branched carboxylic acid of (b), (d), (g) and (h) aspects optionally complemented by one or more branched carboxylic acid of (a); one or more branched carboxylic acid of (b), (c), (d), (g) and (h) aspects optionally complemented by one or more branched carboxylic acid of (a); and one or more branched carboxylic acid of (b), (c), (d), (g), (h) and (i) aspects optionally complemented by one or more branched carboxylic acid of (a)
Other mixture-type compositions can include only different compounds of a single group of branched carboxylic acids, such as a mixture of branched carboxylic acids of (j); or any mixture in any proportions of any branched carboxylic acid of any of the branched carboxylic acids of (a)-(k) with any known branched fatty acids, whether saturated or unsaturated, including isostearic acid, isopalmitic acid or their unsaturated analogs.
Also encompassed by way of mixtures is a composition comprising (i) at least about 1% of the composition of matter of any one or more of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k) in said salt form; and (iii) at least about 1% of conventional fatty acids in salt form.
In terms of preferred composition of matter, there are also included herein any of the composition of matter being substantially free (the term generally meaning about 0.2% or less, or only adventitious amounts) of quaternary-carbon containing fatty acids or their salts or derivatives. Such materials reduce biodegradability of the compositions.
Another preferred composition comprises a mixture of the composition of matter of any one or more of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k) in which there are present at least some of the branched carboxylic acids which have an odd total number of carbon atoms, and at least some of the branched carboxylic acids having an even total number of carbon atoms.
In terms of the range in total carbon atoms in the composition of matter, the invention preferably encompasses a composition a mixture of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), each of the branched carboxylic acids having a total of from 12 carbon atoms to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably from 14 carbon atoms to 19 carbon atoms, even more preferably from 15 carbon atoms to 18 carbon atoms.
Another preferred composition of the invention is based on any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures with conventional fatty acid derivatives and comprising a mixture of the compounds, the mixture containing not more than about 0.1% by weight of compounds having 12 or fewer, preferably not more than about 14 or fewer, carbon atoms.
Yet another preferred composition is a mixture of the composition of matter(or mixtures thereof with conventional fatty acids or derivatives) wherein any alkyl substituent in any of said compounds is methyl.
Another preferred composition of the invention is based on any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), in combination with conventional additives to form cleaning compositions, skin care compositions and personal cleansing compositions. The cleaning composition would comprise:
(i) from about 0.05% to about 99.9%, preferably 0.5% to about 95%, more preferably 1% to about 90%, even more preferably 5% to about 75% by weight of a composition of mater, namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures; and
(ii) from about 0.0001 to about 99.99%, preferably 0.5% to about 95%, more preferably 1% to about 90%, even more preferably 5% to about 80% by weight of conventional cleaning additive.
The skin care composition would comprise:
(i) from about 0.05% to about 99.9%, preferably 0.5% to about 95%, more preferably 1% to about 90%, even more preferably 5% to about 75% by weight of a composition of mater namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures; and
(ii) from about 0.0001 to about 99.99%, preferably 0.5% to about 95%, more preferably 1% to about 90%, even more preferably 5% to about 75% by weight of a conventional skin care additive.
The personal cleansing composition would comprise:
(i) from about 0.05% to about 99.9%, preferably 0.5% to about 95%, more preferably 1% to about 90%, even more preferably 5% to about 75% by weight of a composition of mater namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures; and
(ii) from about 0.0001 to about 99.99%, preferably 0.5% to about 95%, more preferably 1% to about 90%, even more preferably 5% to about 75% by weight of a conventional personal cleansing additive.
Another preferred composition of the invention is paper article comprising at least about 0.0001% by weight of said composition of matter namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures. The paper article can be any conventional paper article well known in the art. This paper article can be in the form of a toilet tissue, a disposable tissue or disposable wipe.
It is also preferred that the composition of mater namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures comprise no more than about 0.1% aldehyde impurity. Furthermore, it is preferred that the composition of mater namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures comprise no more than about 0.1% unsaturated impurity.
It is also preferred that composition of mater namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures has at least 10%, more preferably of the branched carboxylic acid has from 16 to 17 carbon atoms in total. It is also preferred that the composition of mater namely any of the branched carboxylic acids (a)-(k), alone or in mixtures comprises a mixture of at least six, more preferably 20, even more preferably 40, of the branched carboxylic acid.
The fabric softening compositions described hereinbefore can optionally, but preferably comprise less than about 40%, preferably from about 10% to about 35%, more preferably from about 12% to about 25%, and even more preferably from about 14% to bout R20%, of the principal solvent, by weight of the composition. Said principal solvent is selected to minimize solvent odor impact in the composition and to provide a low viscosity to the final composition.
The suitability of any principal solvent for the formulation of the liquid, concentrated, preferably clear, fabric softener compositions herein with the requisite stability is surprisingly selective. Suitable solvents can be selected based upon their octanol/water partition coefficient (P). Octanol/water partition coefficient of a principal solvent is the ratio between its equilibrium concentration in octanol and in water. The partition coefficients of the principal solvent ingredients of this invention are conveniently given in the form of their logarithm to the base 10, logP.
The logP of many ingredients has been reported; for example, the Pomona92 database, available from Daylight Chemical Information Systems, Inc. (Daylight CIS), Irvine, Calif., contains many, along with citations to the original literature. However, the logP values are most conveniently calculated by the xe2x80x9cCLOGPxe2x80x9d program, also available from Daylight CIS. This program also lists experimental logP values when they are available in the Pomona92 database. The xe2x80x9ccalculated logPxe2x80x9d (ClogP) is determined by the fragment approach of Hansch and Leo (cf., A. Leo, in Comprehensive Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 4, C. Hansch, P. G. Sammens, J. B. Taylor and C. A. Ramsden, Eds., p. 295, Pergamon Press, 1990, incorporated herein by reference). The fragment approach is based on the chemical structure of each ingredient, and takes into account the numbers and types of atoms, the atom connectivity, and chemical bonding. These ClogP values, which are the most reliable and widely used estimates for this physicochemical property, are preferably used instead of the experimental logP values in the selection of the principal solvent ingredients which are useful in the present invention. Other methods that can be used to compute ClogP include, e.g., Crippen""s fragmentation method as disclosed in J. Chem. Inf. Comput. Sci., 27, 21 (1987); Viswanadhan""s fragmentation method as disclose in J. Chem. Inf. Comput. Sci., 29, 163 (1989); and Broto""s method as disclosed in Eur. J. Med. Chem.xe2x80x94Chim. Theor., 19, 71 (1984). The principal solvents herein are selected from those having a ClogP of from about 0.15 to about 0.64, preferably from about 0.25 to about 0.62, and more preferably from about 0.40 to about 0.60, said principal solvent preferably being at least somewhat asymmetric, and preferably having a melting, or solidification, point that allows it to be liquid at, or near room temperature. Solvents that have a low molecular weight and are biodegradable are also desirable for some purposes. The more asymmetric solvents appear to be very desirable, whereas the highly symmetrical solvents such as 1,7-heptanediol, or 1,4-bis(hydroxymethyl) cyclohexane, which have a center of symmetry, appear to be unable to provide the essential clear compositions when used alone, even though their ClogP values fall in the preferred range.
The most preferred principal solvents can be identified by the appearance of the softener vesicles, as observed via cryogenic electron microscopy of the compositions that have been diluted to the concentration used in the rinse. These dilute compositions appear to have dispersions of fabric softener that exhibit a more unilamellar appearance than conventional fabric softener compositions. The closer to uni-lamellar the appearance, the better the compositions seem to perform. These compositions provide surprisingly good fabric softening as compared to similar compositions prepared in the conventional way with the same fabric softener active. The compositions also inherently provide improved perfume deposition as compared to conventional fabric softening compositions, especially when the perfume is added to the compositions at, or near, room temperature.
A comprehensive list of possible principal solvents can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,443, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The above fabric softeners can also be combined with other fabric softeners, such as, those in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,870, Edwards and Diehl; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,151, Cambre; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,075, Bernardino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,164, Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,578, Verbruggen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,076, Wiersema and Rieke; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,016, Rudkin, Clint, and Young, all of said patents being incorporated herein by reference. The additional softener actives herein are preferably those that are highly branched and/or unsaturated versions of the traditional softener actives, i.e., di-long chain alkyl nitrogen derivatives, normally cationic materials, such as dioleyldimethylammonium chloride and imidazolinium compounds as described hereinafter. Examples of more biodegradable fabric softeners can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,361, Mannheimer, issued Oct. 29, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,045, Kubo et al., issued Nov. 24, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,451, Pracht et al., issued Nov. 11, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,489, Pracht et al., issued Nov. 28, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,424, Berg et al., issued Sept. 5, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,485, Baumann et al., issued Dec. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,604, Elster et al., issued Jul. 17, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,593, Wechsler et al., issued Feb. 19, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,391, Hoffman et al., issued Jul. 13, 1982, said patents being incorporated herein by reference.
An example of Compound 4. is 1-methyl-1-oleylamidoethyl-2-oleylimidazolinium methylsulfate wherein R1 is as defined above, R2 is an ethylene group, G is a NH group, R5 is a methyl group and Xxe2x88x92 is a methyl sulfate anion.
An example of Compound 5. is 1-oleylamidoethyl-2-oleylimidazoline wherein R1 is as defined above, R2 is an ethylene group, and G is a NH group.
An example of Compound 6. is reaction products of oleic acids with diethylenetriamine in a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction product mixture containing N,Nxe2x80x3-dioleoyldiethylenetriamine with the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1xe2x80x94C(O) is oleoyl group of any of the novel branched acids described herein or any commercially available oleic acid derived from a vegetable or animal source, such as Emersol(copyright) 223LL or Emersol(copyright) 7021, available from Henkel Corporation, and R2 and R3 are divalent ethylene groups.
An example of Compound 7. is a difatty amidoamine based softener having the formula:
[R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)(CH2CH2OH)xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1]+CH3SO4xe2x88x92
wherein R1xe2x80x94C(O) is oleoyl group of any of the novel branched acids described herein or any commercially available oleic acid derived from a vegetable or animal source.
An example of Compound 8. is reaction products of oleic acids with N-2-hydroxyethylethylenediamine in a molecular ratio of about 2:1, said reaction product mixture containing a compound of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH2CH2OH)xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94R1
wherein R1xe2x80x94C(O) is oleoyl group of any of the novel branched acids described herein or any commercially available oleic acid derived from a vegetable or animal source such as Emersol(copyright) 223LL or Emersol(copyright) 7021, available from Henkel Corporation.
An example of Compound 9. is the diquaternary compound having the formula: 
wherein R1 is oleoyl group of any of the novel branched acids described herein.
An example of Compound 13. is 1-ethyl-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-isoheptadecylimidazolinium ethylsulfate wherein R1 is as defined above, R2 is an ethylene group, R5 is an ethyl group, and Xxe2x88x92 is an ethylsulfate anion.
The invention has numerous additional useful embodiments as described and illustrated in the examples, detergent examples and claims hereinafter. 